The Sands of Love And Desire
by MagicalDuck
Summary: Movie!fic. Dastan's wedding certainly isn't the beginning of a fairy tale. The woman he loves does not recognise him and he is forbidden from telling her about their past. But when old enemies return, the future of the world depends on Tamina's memories.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sands of Love And Desire

Author: magicalduck

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the 'Prince of Persia' merchandise. Not profit is being made with this story.

Chapter 1

Tamina was the most confused bride there had ever been.

_Her wedding day should make a girl __scared_, she thought, placing one dainty slipper in front of the other as she slowly walked up the stairs to her new husband's chamber. _Maybe, if she was given away to a brute, she should be afraid. But she shouldn't be confused. Not like this, anyway._

Throwing a quick glance at her lady-in-waiting, Tamina forced herself to smile. Her people need not know about their princess' inner turmoil.

Her heart hammering against her ribcage, Tamina almost faltered on the last step. Alamut had been her home for as long as she could remember. This very palace had sheltered her as a child and she had grown to love its graceful architecture, the warm colour of the marble and the people in it.

And yet, even if she was almost frightened of her own decision, it was not for them alone that she had agreed to marry Prince Dastan.

The expression in the prince's eyes as he knelt before her, handing her the dagger, the precious dagger, had moved her. It had seemed as though he knew of the weapon's importance although he couldn't possibly be aware of it; few people were privy to that information.

"My lady," her lady-in-waiting softly interrupted her musing. "I think the prince is awaiting you."

"Of course he is," Tamina murmured, absentmindedly rubbing her hand on her silk gown; it was sweaty.

The wedding had passed her by in a flurry of colour and faces, of smells and sounds. Nothing of it made sense and she had found herself utterly unable to pay attention to anything.

_It almost feels as if I…._

"Princess Tasmina of Alamut," Dastan's chamberlain announced and the door to his chambers was thrown open by two guards waiting outside.

…_know him._

Dastan's eyes lit up when he looked up at her, tenderness mixing with an emotion she could not quite place. It was not unusual for a husband to fall in love with his wife this early in the marriage. Tamina had heard all the romantic tales girls liked to tell from her court ladies, but she had never quite believed in them.

Still, perhaps the stories were true for Dastan. He was a young man and prone to passion – especially for the flesh. While Tamina wasn't vain, she knew perfectly well that she was a beautiful girl, and her status as a princess only added to her allure.

Squaring her shoulders, she marched up to Dastan, who was sitting next to the fireplace, the light softening his features, showing off his pale eyes to perfection.

"Please sit down, my lady," he invited her with an almost sheepish smile.

Frowning, she curtsied, just to be polite, and sat on the chair opposite his.

"So the deed is done and we're married. It really was a long day, wasn't it? Would you like something to drink?" He waved away the last servant remaining in the chamber, getting up to serve her a drink of wine himself.

"Just some water for me, please."

_It's almost as if I've seen this smile many times before, as if I've heard him babble many times before. It's so frustrating and confusing to think that he knows something I don't! But what could he know about me?_

Obediently, Dastan moved to a small table next to the window where he poured them both some water. Tamina watched him with growing suspicion. She had been taught never to trust the Persians. They were conquerors by nature and so they would most likely be very much attracted by the riches Alamut had to offer.

Tamina's people were wonderful poets and architects, but none of them were soldiers. They only ever used weapons in games and competitions. To them it was more important that a fight looked pretty, not that it was successful.

Judging by the way Dastan's muscles rippled under his robe, he knew how to deal a death blow. She knew he had killed before, many times. These hands that were now holding the delicate water cups had ended lives. Nauseated by the mere thought, Tamina wanted nothing more than to refuse the water.

"Thank you," she said stiffly as she accepted it from Dastan's hands. "It was a long day indeed."

_And, judging from the stories I've heard, it'll be a long night, too. These Persians…._

"I, um, just wanted you to know that I don't expect anything from you." Dastan blushed, unable to meet her cool gaze.

Tamina raised an eyebrow at his words, the corners of her mouth moving up in a half-smile.

Yes, he was young indeed that he would not have her. She didn't know whether she should be relieved or offended by him. Everything he had done so far came completely unexpected to her. She did not understand him, but part of her, a part so deeply hidden she hardly felt it at all, was trying to tell her the truth about him.

_I need to be patient. I'm just confused because I did not expect to get married to a Persian. I did not expect to get married so soon at all! There's probably nothing to figure out about him. He's just…._

Dastan reached out to take her hands and all reason fled her mind just then, soaring up into the sky like a swarm of birds. Her mind was completely empty at first. His hands, calloused and rough, soon enough became a great weight to hold for her, though. The pleasure of holding them made her heart beat faster, her breath quicken. She was cutting through the veil separating her from the truth at last. Dastan was and had always been-

"I'm sorry, I'm… Oh, Tamina, I wish there was a way to tell you how I feel." Dastan let go of her hands in favour of getting up and pacing. Immediately Tamina felt the veil snap back into place and it was all she could do not to cry out with frustration.

"I should like to hear how you feel," she replied through gritted teeth.

"As I said, I'd love to tell you, but it's more complicated than you could possibly imagine and you wouldn't believe me anyway. It's-"

Again the newlyweds were interrupted, though this time it wasn't by their own insecurities. Three hard knocks on the door cut through the air, resonating somewhere deep within Tamina's soul and her breath caught in her throat.

She was frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Sands of Love And Desire**

**Author: magicalduck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the 'Prince of Persia' merchandise. Not profit is being made with this story.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for your kind reviews and the many, many story alerts and favourites. Please do keep them keeping. Knowing what you liked or disliked about the story helps me grow as a writer. Don't be shy, I don't bite!**

Forcing back a sigh of relief, Dastan turned towards the door. Most young men in his place would have been annoyed at being interrupted during his wedding night, but most young men hadn't experienced the things he had.

He looked at Tamina, smiling apologetically at the young princess. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that wasn't really what moved him so deeply. Whenever he looked at Tamina, everything came right back to him.

_Only a week ago you were dangling from my wrist and begged me to let go. And no training in the world could ever make me strong enough to hold you._

Biting the inner side of his cheek, Dastan forced himself to turn away from her to open the door. There were no servants left to do this job for him; the people of Alamut believed that if a couple was left completely alone for their wedding night, they would beget a son.

"I'll be right back, my lady," Dastan quickly said over his shoulder. "This is probably important or they wouldn't disturb us right now."

Not that he was actually planning on _doing_ anything. It wouldn't have felt honest towards Tamina to take advantage of the situation like this. For her he was still a stranger, a man she had yet to properly meet, not only as a prince, but as the man she had fallen in love with once upon a time.

"Don't go," Tamina whispered, the antithesis of what she had screamed at him right before her death. "Something feels… oh, it's nothing."

Tamina had risen from the chair, standing with one hand curled around the edge of the mantelpiece, slender sinews bulging under her skin. Dastan had never seen Tamina like this, not before or after her death. The dread in her eyes made his heart race. The princess wasn't given to histrionics – something was happening right here and right now.

_I won't fail you again, Tamina. If there's anything I can do to keep you safe, I'll do it – this time._

"I'll just have a look," he replied softly, bracing himself as he strode towards the door. Slowly he opened it, readying himself for whatever danger might wait for him on the other side.

But there was nothing.

The hallway was dimly lit, undoubtedly to make Tamina's walk to his chamber more romantic. Unfortunately this also put him at a strategic disadvantage. There were enough nooks and crannies for an enemy to hide in. Straining his eyes, he slowly and almost noiselessly took a step forward. That was when the shadow melted from the opposite wall, materialising in front of him.

He would have known this set of cold blue eyes had he encountered it inside a sapphire mine. Recoiling from the man, Dastan had his dagger drawn in a single fluid motion, born from exercise since early childhood.

He never really saw it coming and suddenly his arm was twisted around, pressed against his back.

"I'm not here to harm you, but I won't allow you to kill me."

Oddly cold breath tickled the back of Dastan's neck. His heartbeat felt like the galloping hooves of a horse beating sun-baked soil. In another life the man was responsible for the deaths of both his brothers. He didn't want to listen to him. Some part of him, hidden behind good manners and reason, was crying for his enemy's blood. He wanted nothing better than to flick his wrist; there was a digger hidden up his sleeve. But he was curious, too. And that proved to be a very good thing.

The Hassansin finally let go of him, taking a step back. The deep scars on his cheek didn't reflect the light at all, Dastan realised as he too stepped back.

"I have come to warn you," the Hassansin whispered, his voice wheezing like an old man's. "I might not be the one you wish to trust, but I'm the only one you've got."

The realisation hit Dastan like a war hammer: The Hassansin remembered him, too, although in this life he should not have. His eyes widened and he took another step back, his back colliding with the wall. It felt cold even through his clothes.

"How…?"

"Prince Dastan?"

Tamina's voice came from just behind the carpets veiling the entrance to their wedding chamber. He knew she would not like being made to wait, unless she had changed completely from the Tamina he knew, but he had to talk to the Hassansin.

"It's just… an old friend. He has a problem. But I'll be right back."

He ushered the Hassansin down the hallway and into an empty room. He had no idea what the room's purpose was, but it was far away from Tamina. She would not be harmed in any way should this conversation go wrong.

"What is it you want?" he asked. "And how is it possible that you… remember?"

The Hassansin smiled softly, his thin lips curling at the corners and suddenly he didn't seem all that ugly to Dastan. There was something hidden somewhere behind the scars and inhuman features that was actually still good.

Apparently the Hassansin had guessed his thoughts because he shook his head.

"There may be nothing good about me, nothing worth saving, but there is still something I can do that will help you. Know that I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for my very personal revenge and should you get in my way, I will kill you."

He didn't say it in a particularly threatening tone of voice, but Dastan had no doubt the man would follow through with his plan should it be necessary.

"What have you come to tell me then?" Dastan asked, leaning against the door, effectively blocking the Hassansin's escape route. "Do you wanna throw any more knives my way or have you lost your pet snake?"

The Hassansin's expression didn't change at all at that taunt.

"I have come to tell you that Nizam will return."

The world moved under Dastan's feet, making him stumble.

_Nizam…. I wish you had never been born a prince. It only brought you pain. And it killed your family._

The really scary thing was, Nizam would have succeeded hadn't Dastan been adopted into the royal family. The thought alone was enough to make shivers run down his spine, making him weak somewhere in the knees. Forcing himself not to stumble, he slowly walked to a couch near the centre of the room, escape route or no escape route.

Even if the Hassansin was lying, he still remembered. And that alone was proof that something was happening that probably shouldn't be.

"Tell me you're lying," he murmured. "Tell me you're a ghost."

"I'm real. I remember. And so are you. You didn't kill me back then and my spirit clung to yours as you fell through time and memory. You brought me back, Prince – just as Nizam predicted."

Dastan moaned softly, a broken whimper. It seemed real. Even if he could hardly begin to grasp the reality of the situation, the Hassansin was _there_.

_He remembers. He shouldn't remember! No one else does, but me. But if he does, then… his story must be true._

Suddenly the Hassansin rose to his full height, his head tilted to one side like a cat listening for a mouse.

"I have been summoned. I'll return. For now remember this: The fate of your world depends on Princess Tamina's memory. But if you tell her of what has been her sacrifice will have been in vain."

With that he vanished like he had never been.

Dastan didn't know just how long he sat there in the darkness of his wedding night with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. It might have been a dream and part of him wished it was, but he knew it was real. He knew he had no choice but to accept it for what it was – another chapter in this nightmare that had once been a beautiful life.

Slowly, his shoulders slumped, he walked back to where an angry Tamina must be awaiting him.

But when he opened the door, the room was quite empty.


End file.
